Detonante
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Muchas personas tienen un límite pero Shizuo Heiwajima tenía un detonante que le hacía volverse iracundo en menos de un segundo. Y su detonante es...Izaya Orihara. Un poco de Shonen Ai.


**Hola me presento soy Nekitsu_kuroi15 y este es mi primer fic de Durarara! Y lo admito me fascino esta pareja porque pude llegar a la conclusión de que son **_**Románticamente violentos**_** ahhh…Este ya saben la serie no me pertenece es de ****Ryohgo Narita**** y bla bla espero les guste orque me esforze.**

**3 2 1 Ready…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Detonante **

El viento sopló, llevándose consigo el grueso e insano humo del cigarro que Shizuo Heiwajima fumaba aquel cálido viernes por la tarde. Tan tranquilo. Últimamente todo en Ikebukuro resultaba muy pacífico. Y Shizuo lo había notado, sin Izaya rondando cerca, la vida era calmada y relajante.

**-Ah...-**exhaló el humo por la boca, nada que alterara sus frágiles nervios. Incluso se atrevería a mencionar que era feliz. Nada que le perturbara esa paz tan inusual que ahora poseía. Cerró sus ojos dorados con parsimonia, al recordar como hacía un par de días atrás una extraña mujer de cabellera café (oculta la mayoría por una boina negra) se le acercó sólo para decir que él y el imbécil de Izaya eran una linda pareja. Afortunadamente no la golpeó porque supo y logró contener su creciente ira, aunque pensándolo bien daba risa escuchar tan absurdas suposiciones. Él e Izaya pareja... ¡Por favor! Aunque muy en el fondo extrañase darle una que otra paliza ocasional, no era algo que considerase amor, ni siquiera aprecio. No absolutamente no.

**-Oye Shizuo...tomate el resto del día libre-**ordenó Tanaka quien había salido de cobrarle a un tipo que se negaba a pagar, hasta que se entero que Heiwajima se encontraba fuera del local, y gustoso entrego su dinero sin objetar más al respecto.

**-Gracias...-**respondió el rubio secamente, sus pies comenzaron a caminar sin que su cabeza fuera consciente a donde le conducían.

Terminó pasando frente al Sushi ruso dónde trabajaba uno de sus conocidos: Simón. Que en ese momento estaba parado frente al local tratando de atraer clientes.

**-¡Shizuo...pasa a comer sushi, es bueno, es barato, es delicioso y alegra el corazón!-**intento que el rubio se detuviera más éste se limitó a decir _**-"Otro día"-**_ y continuó su camino. Cuando el extraño anuncio del ruso hizo clic en su cerebro, ya se había alejado bastante. ¿Alegrar su corazón? Él no estaba triste ni nada por el estilo.

**-Tsk...-**gruñó molesto al tiempo que acomodaba sus lentes. Terminó llegando al parque. Ya eran las 6:00 p.m. muy temprano para volver a casa, frente a él paso una pareja bastante rara, prefirió omitirla hasta que cayó en cuenta de que eran los mismos chicos que Celty buscaba tiempo atrás. Se recargo en una banca cerrando sus orbes, quiso dejar su mente en blanco pero...pronto varias imágenes de Izaya vinieron a él, volvió a gruñir fastidiado. Ahora que lo analizaba el maldito Orihara había cumplido con eso de desaparecer un tiempo. Era bueno no tener que soportar su irritante tonillo de voz, o su mirada de superioridad, o su sonrisa burlona, suspiró anhelante, de repente le entraron ganas de estirar sus cabellos negros, de oírle tratar de provocarle, o simplemente lanzarle algún objeto pesado y aplastarle como la odiosa e insignificante cucaracha que es. Y una vez que entró en su mente no pudo sacárselo._ Izaya, izaya, izaya, izaya, izaya._

**-Izaya-kun-**murmuró amenazadoramente a la vez que se abrían sus ojos y se levantaba de la banca con una ira inconcebible, ya se había enojado y todo por culpa de ese demonio. Que sin estar presente ya le había enfadado lo suficiente, como para crujir los dientes y mandar a volar una máquina de refrescos cercana.

**-¡Izaya!-**gritó mientras que la poca gente que iba pasando salía corriendo despavorida.

-¡En cuanto te vea te hare pedazos como la basura que eres!-proclamó a la nada, y su ira se consumó una vez que destruyó medio parque y alguien le dijo que había visto al informante al otro lado de la ciudad. Y echo a correr con ansías de verle y darle una buena paliza por provocar sentimientos que Shizuo no quería ni deseaba. Muchas personas tienen un límite pero Shizuo Heiwajima tenía un detonante que le hacía volverse iracundo en menos de un segundo. Y su detonante es...

_Orihara Izaya._

**Fin**

**Ammm..¿Qué decir? cortito lo sé, pero con cariño para aquella (Aquel) que lo lea y si me dejan un comentario prometo subir el otro llamado Amor u Odio que planeo ¿Siii? No sean malas jijiji. Ok Nekitsu_kuroi15 fuera….**


End file.
